fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Koishi-Komeiji/Kyouko Sakura
This article is about the fanmade 5 Servant Kyouko Sakura from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. This Servant's profile is based off of her version of the mobile game Magia Record. For this Servant, there is a special third Noble Phantasm called a Doppel that is unlockable after Strengthening. It can only be activated with a 300% base NP gauge. Active Skills First Skill= Damage - |l1 = 300 |l2 = 320 |l3 = 340 |l4 = 360 |l5 = 380 |l6 = 400 |l7 = 420 |l8 = 440 |l9 = 460 |l10 = 500 |2leveleffect = Buster + |2l1 = 20% |2l2 = 21% |2l3 = 22% |2l4 = 23% |2l5 = 24% |2l6 = 25% |2l7 = 26% |2l8 = 27% |2l9 = 28% |2l10 = 30% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Second Skill= 80% Chance to overcharge own NP by 1 stage for 1 turn. Inflicts Burn with 500 damage to all enemies for 5 turns. |leveleffect = NP Damage + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21% |l3 = 22% |l4 = 23% |l5 = 24% |l6 = 25% |l7 = 26% |l8 = 27% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Third Skill= Grants self Guts status for 1 time, 3 turns. (Revives with 3000 HP.) Recover own HP. |leveleffect = Heal + |l1 = 1000 |l2 = 1200 |l3 = 1400 |l4 = 1600 |l5 = 2000 |l6 = 2200 |l7 = 2400 |l8 = 2600 |l9 = 2800 |l10 = 3000 |c1 = 9 |c6 = 8 |c10 = 7 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank -= |overchargeeffect = Increases own attack for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Attack + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 22.5% |c3 = 25% |c4 = 27.5% |c5 = 30% }} |-| Rank '-'= Reduces Buster resistance of Archer class enemies by 20% for 1 turn. Deals damage that ignores defense buffs to all enemies. |overchargeeffect = Increases own attack for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 400% |l2 = 500% |l3 = 550% |l4 = 575% |l5 = 600% |chargeeffect = Attack + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% }} |-| Doppel= Reduces Buster resistance of Archer class enemies by 20% for 1 turn. Deals damage that ignores defense buffs to all enemies. |overchargeeffect = Increases own attack for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1268% |l2 = 1268% |l3 = 1268% |l4 = 1268% |l5 = 1268% |chargeeffect = Attack + |c1 = 30% |c2 = 30% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 30% |c5 = 30% }} Ascension |21 = |22 = |31 = |32 = |33 = |41 = |42 = |43 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |21 = |31 = |41 = |42 = |51 = |52 = |61 = |62 = |71 = |72 = |81 = |82 = |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Magia Record Servant Navigation Category:Blog posts